The present invention relates to a method, a processing unit, and a system for detecting a wet or damp roadway and for the detection of objects.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 037 591 A1 describes a device including at least two ultrasonic sensors for detecting a moving object and for determining possible fault effects due to present surroundings conditions. In this case, an ultrasonic sensor of the device may be used for ascertaining the distance to the object. A further ultrasonic sensor of the device may be designed for measuring the surroundings conditions and determining possible fault effects. The term “surroundings conditions” may also include, for example, the present humidity or rain.
However, to be able to detect an object and to detect a wet or damp roadway with the aid of only one sensor has not been previously described.